The Inscriptions of Magic
by auroraklg
Summary: After Sirius is thrown through the veil, Harry believes he is alone even though Hermione and Luna are at his side. But after over hearing his so called best friend talking to Dumbledore in the hall, will everything change? Slash. Boy/boy.
1. The Beginning

He couldn't believe it. He was gone. Gone. He was never going to come back. He was totally and completely alone. Sirius had fallen through the veil and it was all his fault. He stood at the top of the astronomy tower looking down at the ground. It seems so inviting, as if it was calling him. Harry took a step towards the edge, ignoring everything but the cold chill of the wind. It whispered to him, calling him closer and closer to the edge. His feet peeked just over the edge and he was ready. Ready to end his life.

"Harry?" a dreamy voice questioned as she stood at the top of the stairs. "Harry what are you doing?" Hermione voice was then heard as the girl darted forward and yanked him back away from the edge of no return. "He's gone." Harry chocked out as two sets of arms wrapped around him and held him close. "It's not your fault Harry, you tried your best." Hermione said trying to soothe the distraught boy. "Come on Harry, let's go get you some dreamless sleep potion from Madam Pomphry, and then you can get some rest." Luna said helping Hermione pull the teen to his feet.

They kept their arms around him as they walked. Making sure that he wouldn't fall over. Harry seemed to be last as they walked but the sound of Dumbledore and Ron talking broke him out of it and made Luna and Hermione freeze. Luna pulled them behind a statue and made them be quiet so that they could hear what the two were talking about. "Headmaster, I am done with Potter. I am not going to die just because I have to pretend I am his friend." Ron said causing Albus to stop right in front of the statue and turn to Ron.

"You listen here Weasley, if you want your monthly pay from his vaults and that love potion for Granger then you will do as I tell you." Albus sneered. "I don't see why I have to deal with him; he's nothing but an attention seeker just like his father." Ron said crossing his arms. "Actually Weasley James Potter was not the boy's father, his real father doesn't even know that he exists. Now I have to go pay Bellatrix for getting rid of that mutt. With Potter's money of course." Albus said as he walked away leaving Ron standing alone in the hallway.

Hermione went to step out but Harry grabbed her and stopped her from going. "A fire had ignited in Harry's eyes. Dumbledore, the man he thought of as a Grandfather had had the only person that had ever cared for him as their own, besides Remus, killed. Once Ron was gone they stepped out from behind the statue and Luna looked at them. "So what are we going to do?" Luna asked. "Gringotts, if we go there they can reveal everything can't they?" Hermione asked. "Only one way to find out." Harry said with a determined look in his eyes.


	2. A Stranger

**Hey guys, First off I am really sorry for the late update, I plan on trying to crank out updates while I am home on vacation but I am not sure if I will be able to or not. I have had declining health in the past month and it has been hard for me to get up and go to school, let alone find time to write chapters for my stories. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and Happy Holidays. Oh and I have nine days to get the stories back on track so cross your fingers and if I get to a point where I am not posting like I usually do, feel free to comment and yell at me. Enjoy.**

* * *

A week later, Harry, Hermione, and Luna were sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts express. "So when we get there we have to lose Ron and not be seen by anybody from the order." Hermione stated. "Sounds simple enough." "What's sounds simple enough?" Ron asked coming into the compartment. "Oh just the potions essay we were assigned by Snape to do over the break." Hermione stated. "Well of course it would sound easy to you, you're bloody brilliant." Ron stated. Hermione just nodded as she went back to reading her book.

As soon as the train was in the station, Harry, Hermione, and Luna stood up and walked out of the compartment. They had shrunk all their trunks before they had left Hogwarts so now all they had to do was dodge the order, avoid possible death eaters, and make it to Diagon Alley in one piece. Getting off the train, the quickly hurried toward the barrier, keeping their heads down. They made it through the barrier and onto the muggle platform without a kick. "We have to hurry, luckily the train came in early but who knows when the order will be here." Hermione stated as they walked briskly through Kings Cross.

"We have about two minutes before they enter the train station. They'll all be heading straight for the platform so if we duck into the bathroom, we will be able to avoid them and leave." Luna said skipping cheerily on Harry's right. They both looked at the blonde before nodding and ducking into the bathroom just as the order entered the train station. "You're a seer aren't you?" Hermione asked once they were in the bathroom. Luna just nodded and rocked from her toes to her heels. "Why didn't you tell us?" The brunette asked. "Well I didn't think it was important and my father told me when I was younger to never tell anyone, but the Nargles told me I could trust you." Luna stated before waiting a minute and opening the door.

The trio hurried quickly out of the station after that only to bump into a red head that was carrying several large packages. "I'm sorry." Three voices chimed at once as they looked at the girl. "Oh don't worry about it hun, it was just an accident." She said in an American accent. "Harry." Hermione stated grabbing his arm and pointing to where the order was coming out of the station. "Harry Potter right?" The red head asked. "Yes he is and thank you." Luna stated as the woman smirked slightly before waving her hand over the group and handing each of them one of her bags. "You are disguised as if you are my children, they will not be able to detect it so just act as if you have no idea what is going on and that we are just passing through." The woman stated as she continued to pick up the rest of her bags.

"Oh and your accent is changed to be like mine as well." She whispered hurriedly as the group of order members came up to them. "Excuse me miss." Remus said as he tapped the red head on the shoulder. "Yes, what can I do for ya?" She asked. The rest of the order gathered around as Remus was taken aback by her accent momentarily. "We are looking for three children; they were on a fieldtrip with us and got lost after they got off the train. There was a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes, a girl with long white-blonde hair and blue eyes, and a boy with raven hair and emerald eyes." Tonks said jumping in for Remus. "No, sorry, me and my kids are just passin through for the day and haven't seen anyone that matched the very descriptive description." The red head assured.

"Now if you will excuse me, my children and I have a rather tight schedule and we must be on our way. I hope you find your children." The woman stated as she shushed Harry, Hermione, and Luna down the road towards the leaky cauldron. "Thank you." Hermione stated looking at her. "No problem dearie, and I will remove the glamour as soon as we are safe inside Gringotts. "So Luna, how is that father of yours?" The red head asked with a small smile. "Oh he is good as usual but he misses mother dreadfully around this time." Luna stated. "Well I am sorry to hear that, I wish I could have come here just to visit you and your dad but you seem to have found trouble." The woman stated. "I'm sorry to interrupt but who are you?" Harry asked.

"Oh where are my manners, sorry about that, I am Jessica Lynn James. An old friend of Luna's father and one of the four surviving seers of America." Jessica explained. "Which reminds me, you didn't know this but you need a standing adult to be there with you when you get a blood magic test done." She stated with a smile. "Oh." Harry said slightly forlorn. "Don't worry dear, that is why I am here, along with a few other reasons but we will just focus on that one." She stated as she pulled the door open to the Leaky Cauldron. "Come on kids, let's hurry up and get our things done." Jessica stated as she lead them through the back and tapped the bricks in order to open the door to Diagon Alley.


	3. Gringotts

**What's that? It's a bird, it's a plane. NO, it's a new chapter! So I was bored and wrote another chapter for all you followers out there. Anyway so Harry finds out all this stuff in this chapter and Jessica is still here. By the way if you don't like Jessica at all for any reason, please comment and let me know so that she can kind of drop of the face of the earth until I need her for something further along. Also just plain review I don't know if this is any good unless you type something and let me know. Ok I'm done now, so enjoy and maybe I will get another chapter posted before school starts again.**

* * *

"Come on you three, don't look around as if you might be caught at any moment, smile and act like you are three visiting kids." Jessica said as they walked towards Gringotts. "Easy for you to say, you don't have to worry about people seeing you." Harry grumbled looking at the cheery red head. "Don't be a Debby downer Harrison. And besides, I would see if anything goes wrong." She stated with a smile as her and Luna walked side-by-side. All of a sudden the two girls stopped causing Hermione and Harry to run into them. "What's wrong?" Harry asked but the two didn't respond. "I think they're having a vision." Hermione stated just as the two shook their heads and continued walking. Harry and Hermione just looked at each other before quickly following after them.

"Say Luna did you catch that last ingredient by chance?" Jessica asked. "I believe it was Wolfsbane." The blond stated. "Darn, he was so close this time too." Jessica said shaking her head. "What are you talking about?" Harry asked interrupting them. "Oh well to put it simply I have seen the future where they get this potion right and they use something called Lobelia. It is not something you normally find in England and it is sometimes mistaken for Wolfsbane. And because he mixed it up his potion did not bring the wanted effects." Jessica stated as they walked up the stairs and into Gringotts. "Whose potion?" Hermione asked curiously. "Oh it's not important, you'll find out soon enough anyway." Luna said as they approached the main goblin.

"Hello Ragnok, have you missed me?" Jessica said with a smile. "About as much as a muggle misses a hole in his head." The goblin grumbled. "Really? That much? Anyway I'm not here to talk about you missing me, today I am here because Mr. Potter here needs to know some very important things about his lineage." Jessica said leaning closer towards the goblin and dropping her voice down to a whisper. "Very well, why don't we take this back into a more private room" The goblin said coming down from his seat and leading them back to a small conference room. The room was small and everything was cluttered all around a desk that sat in front of the back wall. "Honestly Ragnok, I was just here three months ago and straightened this out for you." Jessica sighed as she sat down in a chair.

Harry, Luna, and Hermione followed her example and once they were all seated, Jessica dropped the enchantments on the three teens. "How do you two know each other?" Luna asked. "Oh well I have been working as a translator and a traveling secretary and got stuck here with my favorite goblin Ragnok for a while." Jessica stated sitting back in her seat. "Mr. Potter, is it true that you have come here today in order to find out needed information?" The goblin asked. "Yes, I need to know who my parents are." Harry stated. "Indeed, and whom is here to represent you?" He asked. "I am Ragnok, and these two girls will bear witness to it. Oh and you might want to throw in a spell to see if any spells have been placed on Harry and what vaults and properties and what not that he owns." Jessica stated playing with her wand.

"Do you agree that this is what you wish to be informed about?" Ragnok asked looking at the raven haired teen. Harry just nodded before sitting back heavily in his chair. The goblin nodded and quickly left the room in order to gather everything he needed. "Hey Harry? May I see your wand?" Jessica asked suddenly. "Ok?" Harry said unsurely handing his wand to the girl. Jessica studied it for a moment before smirking wickedly and pulling out her own wand. The other three watched as she moved her wand in a complex pattern over Harry's wand, causing it to glow softly, before once again smirking and handing it back to him one the light had faded. "What did you do?" Harry asked. "She removed the tracer from your wand, meaning you can now use it without the threat of the ministry." Ragnok stated coming back into the room with three different pieces of paper.

"An act that can get you put into Azkaban." Ragnok stated as he set his things down on his desk. "Uh huh, so you'll just turn the other way as I do the same to the girls' wands." Jessica said with a smile before holding her hand out to the two girls. They both gave her their wands and after another series of complex maneuvers, they too had their tracers removed. "Now on to business." Ragnok said motioning for Harry to come up to him. "We will first trace your ancestry, then any spells or potions that may be affecting you, followed by what vaults and properties you own. For this I will need one drop of blood for each paper you see before you." Ragnok explained before taking Harry's hand and making a small cut on his pointer finger. Holding his hand over the papers, he carefully dripped a drop of blood onto each one before Jessica waved her hand over his finger and healed the cut.

Ragnok then waved his hand over each paper in turn, chanting a different incantation over each one. "I suggest you leave the paternity one till last." Jessica said staring off with her eyes glazed. "In fact, start with the potions and spells he has on him." Jessica said coming out of her trance. "Very well, on this paper is a list of spells and potions currently on you along with whom the caster is. You and both your witnesses must read it and then if you so wish, all spells can be removed before you leave here." Ragnok stated handing the sheet of paper to him. The paper read as follows:

Obedience potion- Albus Dumbledore  
Power Block- Albus Dumbledore  
Love Potion- Cho Chang  
Brain Numbing Spell- Albus Dumbledore  
Truth Serum- Albus Dumbledore  
Eyesight Spell- Albus Dumbledore  
Face changing spell- Jessica James

Harry read it angrily before passing it on to Hermione and then Luna. "For the record, the face changing spell will be completely out of your magical system in about three hours." Jessica stated. "Would you like to remove these spells and potions?" Ragnok asked. Harry nodded, to angry to speak. "Would you like them removed now or before you leave?" The goblin then asked. "Now." Harry gritted out. Ragnok nodded before pulling a vial out of his desk and handing it to Harry. Harry uncapped the vial and swallowed it quickly. His power surged through the room as all the spells and potions were purged from his system. His mind functioned faster and he could see everything a lot clearer. Harry also pulled of his glasses, no longer needing them to see everything.

"Now due to how many vaults and properties are listed, it will take time to go through the entire list of what you own and in what state the properties and vaults are." Ragnok stated. "So we will go through the properties and vaults and tell you what condition the properties are in, and how much money you have, along with if you have any heirlooms in the vaults. Once all this is found out we will contact you so that you may come back and find out the exact total. However, there is something we must discuss now." Ragnok stated. "Go on." Harry prompted. "Have you at any time given permission to Ronald Weasley, Molly Weasley, or Albus Dumbledore to take funds from your vaults?" Ragnok questioned.

"No I haven't." Harry growled. "Very well, then all money that has been taken will be recollected from said people and replaced into your vaults." Ragnok stated before picking up the last piece of paper. "On this paper are the names of you, and five generations prior to your conception. I have circled your name in red on the paper." Ragnok stated before handing the paper to Harry. Harry looked down the paper to find the red circle, after finding it he looked to the line leading to the right and found Lily Evan's name there. His eyes then went back down and followed the left line over, written in black his father was one Severus Tobias Snape.


	4. Unforeseen News

**Yes guys I am aware that I suck at updating but last week I had a big report that I had to get done and then I have finals this week and school work has to come first no matter how much better I am at writing. Anyway I'm sorry about the cliffhanger but you will have to wait till nest saturday or sunday to find out what happens. Okay the cliffhanger isn't that bad but comment and let me know what you think so far. I am also aware of how short it is.**

* * *

"This has to be some sort of joke." Harry stated. "The papers do not lie Mr. Potter." Ragnok said looking at the boy. "Don't worry Harry. I'm sure professor Snape will understand." Hermione reassured. "You don't know that." Harry whispered. He had gotten his hopes up just to be crushed. Why should he bother continuing when he is always crushed again? "HARRISON JAMES POTTER! You get that idea pout of your head right this instance. If you wish, I will talk to Severus and see what happens." Jessica huffed angrily.

"Give me the lineage paper." Jessica said taking the paper as it was held out to her. "Now, we are going to a safeho-." Jessica trailed off as she looked at the paper. "Did you three actually look at this?" She asked looking at the three teens. "We just looked to see the mother and the father." Hermione stated. "Ah." Jessica murmured as she slumped into her seat. "Oh." Luna said as her vision clouded. "It's a shock but she'll understand." Luna stated with a small smile. Jessica just nodded as she looked at the blonde. She would just have to go off of what Luna said because for some reason she was not meant to see what was to happen in this part of the future. "What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Lily and James did have a child together, but for whatever reason it may have been, the child was put in the care of another family." Jessica stated. "She was taken in by Molly and Arthur Weasley, and her name was changed from Ginerva Lily Potter, to Ginerva Molly Weasley." Jessica finished. "What? You mean Ginny is my sister." Harry questioned. "According to this yes, and the lineage tests cannot be faked." Jessica stated. "So now there's even more work to be done. Ok, Ragnok we will be back after we receive your letter, now come on you guys." Jessica said, once again changing what they looked like.

They once again left Gringotts, following Jessica closely. "Ok we will be flooing to our house once we get to the leaky cauldron." Jessica said cheerily as she walked. Once they got inside, they got floo powder and went over to the fireplace. "The name is Jamestown, make sure to say it as clearly as possible and you guys have to go first." Jessica stated. "Why?" Hermione questioned. "Wouldn't you see if something bad is going to happen?" "You would assume that when a person is a seer that they can see everything but a seer can only see as much as fate and destiny want them too." Jessica stated. "So basically, we can only see what we are meant to see." Luna clarified before stepping in to the fireplace and flooing away. Jessica watched as the other two did the same before flooing away herself.


	5. Severus Snape

"Did you three sleep well last night?" Jessica asked the next day while they sat around the dining table. They all nodded as a small house elf came in to find out what they wanted for breakfast. "Miss Jessica what would you be liking?" The creature asked. "The usual please Twinkle." Jessica said before the creature disappeared. "You own a house elf?" Hermione asked disgustedly. "No Miss Granger I do not, Twinkle is a free elf that I pay." Jessica stated. Just then Twinkle reappeared and gave everyone their food, giving only a to-go mug to Jessica.

"Now I am off to talk to Severus and maybe collect Ginny if things go correctly. If you need anything at all just call for Twinkle. There are also human helpers around if you would like to ride the horses or anything like that. So behave and I will be back shortly." Jessica said smiling at the three before heading to her study and flooing to Diagon Alley. "Now let's see how Slytherin I have to be in order to get things done." She mumbled to herself with a gleeful smile. The smile never left her face until she entered Gringotts, just in time to see a very angry looking Dumbledore. Jessica smirked and walked straight back, past the goblins and into Ragnok's office.

"I guess he wasn't too happy about having to pay everything back was he?" She asked leaning against the door. "Not a bit." Ragnok answered looking up at the woman. "Ragnok you like to piss of the Ministry and Dumbledore correct?" Jessica asked sitting in one of the seats. "Yes I do like the occasional rousing." Ragnok stated studying the girl with his eyes. "Well then if I asked you to write up a small document that when tested proves official?" Jessica trailed off. "I would be only too happy to help an old colleague." Ragnok stated. "Good, because I need a document that proves I am a long lost relative of the Potter's who have come to claim her only living relatives and one that states the Potter's are legally supposed to be in my custody." Jessica said sitting back.

"I figured as much after you left here yesterday." Ragnok stated handing her two papers. "You always were the smart one." Jessica stated with a smile. "But I also need Severus Snape's address." "That is what this paper has." Ragnok said handing over another paper. "You think of everything don't you?" Jessica asked. "With you I have too." Ragnok answered. The goblin watched her closely as she stood up and opened the door. "How long do you have?" Ragnok asked as she held the door open, gripping the knob tightly. "It varies depending on choices. But the most reoccurring say that I don't have many months left." She stated. "That doesn't see, to be much time ." Ragnok stated. "It's plenty time." She said leaving the room and leaving the bank. "First up, Severus Snape." She said reading the address before apparating as close to the place that was possible.

Smiling at a few kids that ran by, she made her way through the identical brick houses until she found the right one. "Here goes everything." She said as she knocked lightly on the door. After a few minutes with no reply, she knocked again, this time harder and more acutely. "You are not wanted here go away." A voice called from inside the house. Jessica huffed "Not today buddy." She whispered. "Please come open the door or I will be forced to open it myself and you will not like that." Jessica called into the house. "I'm very busy and will not do as some woman tells me too." A voice called back. "You asked for it." She replied before raising her hand and laying it flat against the door.

Making sure no one was looking; she blew the door in, before she stepped in herself. Turning around she repaired the door before turning and brushing herself off. When she looked up she found herself at the end of two wands. "I've seen every possible thing you guys could do, don't even try it." Jessica said swatting the wands aside and walking further into the house. "Lord Voldemort it is a pleasure to meet you and by the way, you may want to try Lobelia instead of wolfsbane." She stated as she turned to look at them. "What? Who are you?" The man demanded. "Someone who is on a very tight schedule so if you would please leave I need to talk to Mr. Snape here." Jessica said pushing the man towards the fire. "Now go use Lobelia and fix your body, you look positively horrid." Jessica stated as the man flooed away.

"Well now that that's done I have something for you to read." She said turning and holding out the lineage paper to Severus. The man quickly grabbed it from her hands and opened it. "What's this rubbish?" He demanded without actually reading it. "Bottom of the page, name circled in red, go up to the father from there." Jessica stated as if the man was stupid. Severus looked at the paper and followed directions before looking up suddenly. "Is this some kind of joke? Who set this up? Did Potter do this?" The man demanded. "Well Severus if you take two minutes to calmly assess the paper you will see that it is in fact a 100% real lineage test. Of course we tested it a second time to make sure it was correct." Jessica lied.

"This isn't possible, Lily and I were only together once and it was a mistake on her part." Severus stated sitting down heavily. "It couldn't have been that big of a mistake, she got her first born out of it and loved him enough to die for him." Jessica stated resting her hand on the man's shoulder. "All the boy has ever wanted was family and I know for a long time you have longed for that too. Don't let it slip away when it is staring you in the face." Jessica said squeezing his shoulder before disappearing out the front door. Severus flipped over the lineage paper and saw that there was a small not on the back. Written there was this. "When you are ready to come meet your son and throw your ridiculous double spy act away, use the floo and come to "James town" I will be awaiting your arrival and don't worry it may be hard at first but you will both come to accept each other." Severus sighed and stared deeply into the fire. He had a lot to think about.


	6. Retrieving Ginny

"One down one to go." Jessica muttered to herself as she stared at a picture of the Weasley home. Concentrating hard she apparated to a field across from the house. She started to walk towards the house but froze as she was overcome by a vision. "Oh that will not do at all. Hmmm I wonder if Ragnok would mind helping me out." Jessica said to herself and then smiled and turned to her left just as the goblin appeared. "Speak of the devil." The red head said with a smirk. "Luna huh?" She questioned with a smile. "Yes, apparently you are too important to be kidnapped as of this moment." Ragnok informed with a frown on his face.

"Admit it. You were worried as well." Jessica stated walking down the drive way with the goblin. "I am simply making sure that I do not lose one of my clients." The goblin sneered looking sidelong at the girl. "Whatever you say Ragnok." Jessica said as the soon reached the front door of the house. "Without even a word she knocked on the door before stepping back and waiting for someone to answer. Soon enough the door was pulled open and a balding man with red hair stood in front of them. "May I help you?" He questioned looking from the goblin to the woman. "Yes, Mr. Weasley we have some business that must be discussed immediately." Ragnok stated.

Arthur furrowed his brows but nodded and allowed the two entry. After he shut the front door behind them, he led the two into the kitchen where an older bushy haired woman was using magic to cook. "Who was at the door Arthur?" The woman asked as she took ahold of the spoon and pot and set it on the counter next to the sink. "Well dear Ragnok is here, and he brought someone along with him, he has some business to discuss with us." Arthur stated causing Molly to whip around and look at the two. Molly paused for a minute before once again plastering a smile on her face and telling the two to sit. "Would you like tea or anything?" She asked mock-politely. "Not thank you but it would be best if you would also call your daughter into the room." Ragnok stated as Jessica just sat by and let him do his thing.

"Oh well, I don't see why you would need her but, Arthur could you run and fetch Ginny?" Molly asked looking at her husband. Arthur nodded and disappeared before quickly coming back with a red head girl following behind him. "Mum? Dad said you needed to see me?" Ginny questioned looking at Jessica and Ragnok before taking a seat by her mom. "Yes dear, these two have something to tell us and you are needed as well." Molly stated before turning to the goblin and waiting impatiently to find out why they were here. Jessica handed over the documents she carried to Ragnok in order for him to continue.

"According to wizarding law, at any time if a relative of an orphaned line is to come forward wishing to take custody of their remaining family members they are allowed to as long as it can be proven that they are truly a relative." Ragnok stated. Molly nodded quickly not listening much as she just wanted them out of her house. "A week ago one Miss Jessica James, come forth after discovering she was not the last in her family, she then proceeded to come here to London in order to retrieve her cousins after finding out that they were orphans." Ragnok said motioning towards Jessica. "Yes, Yes what does this have to do with us?" Molly questioned. "I am here in order to collect my cousin Ginerva Lily Potter, renamed Ginerva Molly Weasley after she was adopted, daughter of James and Lily Potter." Jessica stated looking at Ginny instead of the others.

"Why this is preposterous, I gave birth to Ginny and I am her mother." Molly argued reaching for her wand. "Lineage papers do not lie." Ragnok stated showing the proof to Arthur. Who looked at it sadly. "He's right Molly, she isn't our biological daughter." Arthur said looking at the paper. Molly shook her head before she grabbed her wand and pointed it at Jessica. Before she could even mutter a syllable to her spell, she was petrified by Jessica who had her wand pointed at her from underneath the table. Ginny looked at the people she thought were her parents before looking up at this Jessica girl. "Ginny, if you could please gather your stuff, your brother is waiting for us at my home." Jessica stated smiling at the girl.

"Ragnok, if you can handle them, I wish to talk to my new daughter." Jessica stated following the red head up the stairs and into her room. "Am I really a Potter?" She asked after Jessica had shut the door. "Yes you are, you have been since the day you were born." Jessica said sitting on the bed next to the girl. "There used to be times when I felt out of place here but it was usually only when I was with my mum of Ron." She stated sadly. "All will be explained shortly, now come on, we need to pack and leave before Albus gets here and kills me." Jessica said using magic in order to help her. "Ready to go?" Jessica then asked. "Can I say goodbye to my dad first?" Ginny asked. "Of course you can dear." Jessica said leading her down to the living room where the other was all sitting.

Jessica just watched sadly as the girl bid her father goodbye. She had been in that position before; having to give up someone she had known and loved her whole life. Jessica shook herself out of it as Ginny walked up to her. "Ready to go?" Jessica asked. Ginny nodded, throwing one last look at her father, and the barest of glances to her mother. They then proceeded out of the house with Ragnok walking next to them. They were just about to reach the apparition point when cracks of apparition sounded about them. Within the blink of an eye, they were surrounded by Order members. "This is gonna be fun." Jessica stated drawing her wand and making sure Ginny was safely next to her.


	7. Only Borderline

"I'm sorry is there a problem?" Jessica asked steadying her wand on Dumbledore. "Well my dear girl, we were just coming to check on the Weasley's when we got a frantic call from Ginny's mother." Dumbledore stated looking to where Ginny was held behind Jessica. "Wait, you're that girl from yesterday." Remus stated catching his first full glimpse of the woman. "Glad you can remember but I really must be on my way, my kids will be wondering where I am." Jessica stated moving as if to pass them. Kingsley stepped in front of them and blocked her path. "Of course my dear, we'll just be taking Ginny and then you can be on your way." Dumbledore stated.

"You touch her you interfere with personal ministry business and will deal with as such." Ragnok stated causing Kingsley to freeze. Jessica quickly pushed past them with Ginny being drug closely behind her. Just as they were about to cross the wards, she heard the tell-tale swish of a wand and quickly shoved the others to the ground as she whipped around and cast a shield in order to protect them. Holding the shield tight, she backed up until they were all out of the wards. She then rebounded the magic back towards Dumbledore and saluted. "I'd love to stay and chat but we are not to meet in battle today." She stated before grabbing Ginny and apparating to her home as Ragnok apparated back to Gringotts.

They landed shakily in the center of the living room just as Luna entered the room followed closely by Harry and Hermione. "She said you were going to be arriving right now." Harry explained looking at Ginny. "Well why don't Harry and I get you settled Ginny, while Hermione and Luna go back to their horseback riding." Jessica stated shooing them away as they made their way up the stairs to one of the unused bedrooms. "This will be your room Ginny, and now I believe you two need to talk so I will be right outside when you are done." Jessica stated leaving the two alone.

Ginny moved over to the bed and dropped her enlarged bag on it. "So how are you holding up?" Harry asked looking at the red head. "Well I just found out that my whole life was basically a sham and that my best guy friend is my brother, how do you think I'm holding up?" She asked rolling her eyes. "Hey you're not the only one, I just found out that Snape is my father and that I was being controlled for the last how may years." Harry retorted. All of a sudden the both of them burst out laughing. "Why are we laughing?" Ginny asked after they finally got under control. "I have no idea but I think we don't need to really discuss anything." Harry said. "Not really, I'm fine with what I know and I'll ask for the rest when I want to know." She stated.

As soon as she finished her sentence, Jessica walked in. "Come on you two, we are going for a picnic, oh and you might want to put on a bathing suit." She stated with a smile before spinning out of the room. "Is that normal?" Ginny asked. "Unfortunately, I think it is." Harry replied. "At least she seems sane." Ginny stated. "Or she is just really good at hiding it, I mean yesterday she was joking with a goblin as if it was her best friend." Harry stated. "Oh why do you always attract the loons?" Ginny asked. "Hey I saw that and I am not a loon or crazy, my doctor says I'm only borderline." Jessica called up causing the siblings to laugh loudly. Ahh yes, things were starting to look up.


	8. Harry's Father

The group had just sat down to breakfast two week later when Jessica suddenly smiled softly. "You guys eat and I will be right back." She said jumping up from her seat and making her way out of the room after sharing a knowing glance with Luna. The other three looked at her questioningly before shrugging and turning back to their food. Luna just smiled the whole time as if she was in her own world, which she usually was.  
Jessica walked into the foyer and leaned against one of the winged back chairs as the floo flared to life and a dour man dressed in black stepped out. Severus Snape had forgone his teaching robes and instead stood in a pair of black slacks and a button down black shirt. "You know there are colors besides black in the world." Jessica stated causing the man to glare at her. "Hey I was just saying, now come on, we were just sitting down to breakfast." Jessica stated turning and walking out of the room. Severus just stood there and looked as if he was debating on going back through the floo.  
"Don't even think about it Snape, I will follow you through and drag you back here." Jessica said reappearing in the room. She looked at him quizzically for a moment before shrugging and grabbing a hold of his sleeve so she could lead him to the dining room. She left the man right outside the door to come in when he was ready. "After breakfast, Hermione, Luna, Ginny and I are going to clean the attic, while you talk to Severus." Jessica said waltzing in and flouncing back into her seat. Harry's head shot up and looked at her as if she had grown a second head, even if a small glimmer of hope was in his eyes. "He's coming here?" Harry asked.  
"Today."  
"He's not coming. He is here." Jessica stated waving her hand over to the door just as it was pushed open and Severus Snape stepped into the room. Everyone except Luna and Jessica froze as he stood in the doorway.  
"Guys, it's your professor, not Lord Voldemort, close your mouths and continue to eat." Jessica scolded as she motioned for Severus to take a seat in the open chair to her left, next to Luna, and across from Hermione. Twinkle soon appeared and brought along food for Severus. The house elf set it down in front of the man, along with a cup of tea, completely unaffected by the glare the man leveled at it. "Severus stop staring a hole through my elf and eat your breakfast." Jessica admonished. Severus looked at the woman for a moment before slowly starting to eat.  
Everyone else continued to eat as well and the four teens continued their conversation, forgetting about the potions master. "Oh, Severus, did you try the Lobelia instead of the wolfsbane?" Jessica asked starting a conversation with the man. "No, we have not been able to find the plant yet so we were not able to yet brew and try its affects." Severus stated. "Although everything seems to point to the fact that that is what we should have been trying all along."  
"Hey I know my potions." Jessica stated.  
"Really?" Severus questioned.  
"Yes, I received my Mastery from Sir Boudelaire in America."  
"He's one of the hardest people to complete a mastery with."  
"Not if you know what you doing." Jessica stated with a small laugh. "He is always happy to teach those who have a talent for the subject. Oh and I beleive I have some Lobelia in my lab downstairs. We can look after you and Harry talk." Jessica stated standing up and motioning for the girls to follow her. "We'll be back in about an hour."  
Harry and Severus just stared at eachother for a while before Harry spoke. "I know you wish to have nothing to do with me so I'll just pretend that I don't know if it'll make you feel better." Severus' eyes widened before he stood up and made his way around the table so that he was now seated in Hermione's chair. "Harry, I must admit that I never in all my years entertained the notion of having a child." Harry lowered his head preparing for him to let him down. "But I have never been opposed to the notion, when miss James told me of the fact that you were my son I thought it was some joke. But now that I look at you I can see where you look like your mother and where you look like me." Severus stated before pausing.  
"I know we have gotten off on the wrong foot but you must understand, I was and am, for all intents and purposes, a spy in this war, and if I were to show any kind of liking to you people would have either assumed you were going dark or that I was going soft and that would not have bode well for either one of us." Severus finished. "Now I do not know how you feel but if you are willing to try then so am I." Severus stated resting his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry jumped out of his seat and hugged the older man tightly. "Thank you." Harry whispered. "You are very much welcome." Severus stated. "Now we have to discuss this war."  
"Harry I have chosen my side in this war and I am unaware of how you may take it." Severus stated once Harry retook his seat. "You are on Voldemort's side aren't you?" Harry asked. The elder nodded not meeting the eyes of the boy in front of him. "I-I want to meet him and hear what his plans are." Harry blurted out. Severus' eyes widened as he looked at his son. "I mean, I don't really know what his real plans are and I only know what Dumbledore told me which is probably a load of shite." Harry reasoned. "WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE." They both heard shouted from somewhere above them. "Is that normal for her?" Severus asked in disbelief. Harry nodded. "She's a seer so I haven't been able to get away with anything since we got here." Harry grumbled irritably.  
"That's a good thing darling." Jessica said, ruffling his hair as she passed through the dining room. Harry laughed softly. "Harry are you sure you want to learn the dark lords plans?" Severus asked looking at the boy closely. Harry nodded. "And if I like them then I will join his cause." Harry said looking at his hands. "Well, then I will arrange a meeting." Severus stated standing up. "Wait a moment." Jessica said coming in but pausing as her eyes glossed over momentarily. When she came back she looked up at the other two and smiled. "You shall arrange the meeting to take place here." Jessica stated. "He may bring four of his most trusted and tell him that if he doesn't show up that I will find him and drag him here." Jessica finished handing Severus a jar with a dark green plant in before disappearing through the door she entered.  
"Well, then I shall go and arrange a meeting." Severus stated as he examined the plant in his hand. Harry nodded before looking at Severus unsurely. "Can I hug you?" Harry asked looking at his feet. "What?" Severus asked wondering if he really heard what he thought he did. "Can I hug you?" Harry asked again, this time looking up into Severus' eyes. Severus nodded causing Harry to dart forward quickly and wrap his arms around the taller mans waist. Severus paused for a moment before hugging Harry back as well. Neither of them even noticed the camera the clicked softly as it snapped a picture of the two. "What do you say girls? Blackmail or a Christmas present?" Jessica questioned as they made their way back up to the attic.


	9. A Family

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_  
_**We are pleased to inform you that a full list of the properties and businesses you own via your inheritance has been established. We have also begun to collect back the money that was unwillingly taken from you. We advise you steer clear of the thieves for a while for they were very unhappy. We would also like to meet with you to give you the full length list of the items discussed above. Please meet with us at your earliest convenience.**_  
_** Sincerely,**_  
_** Ragnok**_  
Harry refolded the letter before walking out the back door to find the others. It had been about two weeks since they had arrived at James manor as they were later informed. The James' were a line that went back to the time of Merlin and it had never died out because they could only produce male children until Jessica was gifted to her parents. Harry shook his head at the history lesson and soon found Ginny and Jess by the pool. Hermione and Luna had gone home the day before to talk to their parents, but they would be back for tomorrow seeing as that was the day he was to meet Lord Voldemort.  
Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Severus were to be his four most trusted at the meeting while Bellatrix, Lucius, Rodulphus, and Rabastan were to be Riddle's. Jessica would be acting as a neutral party and Harry had a feeling that she already knew what was going to go on at the meeting. "I thought you were going in to change Harry." Ginny called from where she was swimming in the pool. "I was but I got an owl from Gringotts. They have all the papers ready." Harry stated. Jessica nodded from where she was sitting at the edge of the pool, before waving her hand at the boy and changing him into swim trunks.  
Harry smiled brightly at her before setting his letter down on the table and jumping into the pool. He smiled when he heard Jessica's hearty laughter while Ginny scowled at him for getting her hair wet. Harry relaxed in the pool and started to think about the past two weeks. In that time he had ditched the light and became neutral. Severus had been coming every night for dinner and would then stay and talk with Harry until it was ten and Jess shooed him to bed for the night. They had grown closer to the point where Harry was now beginning to call him Dad and they were more open to each other.  
Harry knew Snape came to spend time with him but he had to wonder at moments. At some points during dinner, Harry would notice his father's gaze slip on to Jessica as she talked animatedly to Ginny and the others. She was even able to incite laughter from the usually dour man at points and his eyes seemed to follow her through the night. Harry didn't mind though. Since Jessica had brought him here, she had been what he assumed a mother would be like. She would tuck him and Ginny in at night and wake them up in the morning with their favorite food. She would know when they were sad and she would comfort them even if it meant just sitting by them. Ginny and Harry had discussed it the day before yesterday with Luna and Hermione who just smiled and told them they were glad she was like that to them.  
Harry had to admit that he could call this place right here home. In fact, every once in a while he would pretend that they were a real family. Once in a while Severus would stop by in the morning and grab a homemade breakfast with them. Jessica had explained that her house elf usually only cleaned because she had a love for cooking and that she only had Twinkle do it on rare occasions. After breakfast Harry would give his dad a hug goodbye and Jessica would walk him to the floo before returning to the dining room to collect them and do whatever she had planned for that day. Severus would then of course return at dinner time and they would sit down to eat together and it all seemed so perfect and Harry was content to keep it that way.


	10. The Meeting

Harry sat one the right side of the table in the dining room. He was fidgeting and it was easy to tell that the boy was nervous. Severus and Luna sat on his right, while Hermione and Ginny sat on his left. The potions master and the know-it-all were both trying to get the boy to calm down as they waited for their "guests" to arrive. Meanwhile, Jessica was skipping from the kitchen to the dining room as she carried out random trays of snacks and drinks. Harry just gave the woman an "are you kidding me?" look before taking a deep breath and calming down.  
Jessica froze for a minute as she set down the last tray and glanced up at the clock. The woman then turned towards the study and skipped into the room while humming slightly. Harry could just recognize the tune of the muggle kids song she had taught them. It was morbidly titled "What you eat When you are Dead" and the red head had taken to singing it lately. But then again, the red head did a lot of weird things when she was bored out of her mind, which was every passing minute. Harry looked up when he heard the door once again swing open.  
He tensed as Jessica led in five people who were all wearing dark robes. "YOU, I knew you were always a traitor." Bellatrix shouted pulling out her wand and trying to cast a crucio at the man. She gasped when nothing but a puff of smoke came out of the end of her wand. "Wha-" She questioned at a loss. "You don't actually think that I'm going to let two enemies sit together with their magic in tact do you?" Jessica questioned putting air quotes around the word enemy. "Now sit your buts down and act like your not half insane." "Well that leaves you out Bella." Voldemort stated in parseltongue as he sat down directly across from Harry. The green eyed boy found himself giggling before he could even register that the man in front of him was the dark lord.  
"You can understand me?" The dark lord hissed in awe. "Yes. I've known I can speak since my second year." Harry replied timidly. "But how is tha-" "Enough of talking in a language I can't understand." Jessica quipped before sitting at the head of the table and pulling her mug of coffee closer to her. "Now Mr. Riddle, you have from now until 1:00 to explain your plans because we have a place to go at 1:30 which means you have three hours." Jessica stated as she boredly took a sip of her coffee. "The food and drinks are all here for you guys as well so begin." Jessica stated and relaxed back into her chair as if she didn't have a dark lord feet away from her.  
"How do I know this isn't a trap?" "How do I know you aren't just stalling until Dumbledore shows up?" Voldemort asked looking at Harry who was fiddling with the table cloth. "Dumbledore is a manipulative arsehole." Harry stated before his eyes widened and he looked a Bellatrix before turning his pleading gaze to Hermione. Hermione instantly picked up on the gaze and pulled one of Jessica's pieces of paper and pens to herself. After scribbling on it quickly, she handed it back to Jessica. Jessica creased her eyebrows as she read it before chuckling. "Forgot about that." She stated before flicking her wand at Bellatrix and tying the estranged witch to the chair.  
The other death eaters jumped up and drew their wands but Jessica just rolled her eyes. "Now you weren't trying to call Dumbles with that little trinket were you?" The red head questioned sweetly as she pulled a coin out of the witches pocket and threw it on the table. "Severus, down in my personal lab is several vials of Veritaserum. If you could please bring one of them up along with the antidote to liquid imperius." Jessica stated as the man nodded and left the room. He came back five minutes later with the two vials in his hands. He quickly handed them to the woman before returning to his seat and noticing that the other death eaters had as well.  
Jessica dripped a few drops of the truth serum into her mouth before standing back to allow it to take affect. After she was sure it had, she recapped the vial before starting her questions. "What is your name?"  
"Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black"  
"Why are you here?"  
"To spy on the Dark Lord and make sure that he and Harry Potter do not meet."  
"And why must Mr. Riddle and Mr. Potter not meet?"  
"The Prophecy."  
"Do you know the prophecy?" Tom questioned staring at the witch.  
The witch nodded, her curly hair bouncing noiselessly.  
"Tell us the true prophecy." Jessica demanded.  
"If kept apart the light will conquer all  
but if brought together the light will fall  
Emerald shall be born to those who have thrice defied Ruby, born as the seventh month dies  
their souls connect them as equals but their past separates them as strangers  
if brought together tragedy will appear  
heaven above, oh so near  
but emerald's time is yet to come  
he will be saved by the one he thinks as mum"

"That is probably one of the easiest riddles to decipher, minus the end part." Hermione stated. "And what do you believe it means?" Tom asked truly curious. "It means that you and Harry are soul mates torn apart by the light side and your past apart renders you strangers but the last four lines are unclear." Luna stated in her dreamy voice. Jessica nodded before picking up the second potion and feeding it to Bella, watching as the woman's eyes focused more on her surroundings. "What happened?" She questioned. "You've been under liquid imperious since the first war." Jessica stated undoing the ropes. "Oh" the witch stated reaching out and taking her husbands hand for comfort. Rodolphus looked as if he was in heaven at having his wife back to normal again.  
"What does it mean that we're soul mates?" Harry hissed at Tom. "It means that we were meant to be together, it means that no matter what, if we were ever to be with someone else, we would fell incomplete." Tom answered back in parsel. Harry's eyes widened and for the first time he really looked at the dark lord. The man looked like he did in Harry's second year except for the crimson- ruby, he corrected himself, eyes. Harry quickly got up and rushed out of the room as his eyes started to fill with tears. "Harry!" Severus called reaching out for his son, but Harry quickly pushed past him. Severus and the to go find him but Jessica stopped them.  
Her eyes found Tom's and she gave him and encouraging smile. "Straight out the sliding glass door and the first right in the path. He'll be in the last stall by the black stallion." Jessica stated to the dark lord who nodded before taking off the way he was told. "Lestranges, Mr. Malfoy, you won't be needed here any longer so you may go." Jessica told them. Without thinking, the death eaters nodded and went back through the floo in the study. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? WHY WOULD YOU SEND THE DARK LORD AFTER HIM?" Severus snarled at the red head in anger. Jessica winced as he screamed at her. "Harry needs to talk to him right now. Tom will not hurt him. I wouldn't have let him go if he would have." Jessica replied meekly. "Luna, when ever you and Hermione are ready to return to your home, just use the floo." Jessica said softly before disappearing from the room in a hurry.  
**"With Tom and Harry"**  
"Harry?" Tom questioned as he approached the boy who was staring over the gate of a stall. he boy didn't move but Tom heard the sniffle that Harry tried to hide. Tom felt a stab of pain strike him as he realized his mate was crying. "Harry?" He questioned again placing his hand on his mates shoulder. Said boy spun around quickly and threw himself into the Dark lord's arms. Voldemort was taken aback at first but soon wrapped his arms tightly around his mate and held Harry as he sobbed. After a while Harry finally stopped and just relaxed into Tom's arms.  
"I don't get why everything is always chosen for me." Harry mumbled. "Harry, soul mates only appear very rarely in life, and they are meant to match you with the ones that will be the best suited for you." Tom explained as he pulled back slightly and stared into Harry's eyes. "Best suited?" Harry questioned. "But what about having kids and a white picket fence?" Harry asked. Tom searched the emerald eyes of the boy in front of him. "Harry, male wizards are able to have children. To carry them like a woman would." Tom stated and watched as the boys eyes lit up and sparkled with hope.  
"Harry, I know that we have been against each other for a long time, but a soul mate bond works in the way that is is not felt until acknowledged. If I knew before then I would have never-" Tom stopped mid sentence and just tightened hi grip on the boy in front of him. "I- I know we don't have a good past but I'm willing to try and get to know you if your willing to get to know me." Harry stated. "I would very much like that." Tom stated with a breathtaking smile.


	11. Confrontation

"Harry it is time to head to Gringotts." Jessica stated softly as she found him and Tom sitting on a marble bench in the garden. Harry nodded and smiled as he stood up and came to stand in front of her. Tom followed suit and stood awkwardly in front of the red head. "You are supposedly the dark lord and yet you can't stand in front of me?" Jessica questioned with a small quirk to her lips. Tom spluttered as he tried to answer but in the end he just remained quiet. "Come on." Jessica sighed as she led them back into the manor and to the study where Luna and Hermione were sitting with Ginny.

"Oh Harry, we were just gonna leave." Hermione stated coming over and hugging him goodbye. "You'll come visit again won't you?" Harry questioned. "Of course we will be Harry. We would never abandon you." Luna stated hugging him as well before they both flooed to Luna's house. "Well Tom you're next." Jessica said handing him a small brown bag. The man looked at the girl questioningly while Jess just rolled her eyes. "It's chocolate chip cookies." She explained as she watched Harry give the man a slight hug. "Well it was nice to meet you Miss James." Tom said holding out his hand to her. Jessica grabbed his hand and yanked him into a brief hug before letting him go. "You're family now Mr. Riddle, and I give out hugs." She stated matter-of-factly.

The man looked utterly lost for a moment before he nodded and moved to the floo. With a whispered destination, he flooed out of the residence with one last look thrown at Harry. "Now let us hurry off so that we are not too late." Jess stated motioning to the floo powder. "Harry please remember to announce it clearly." Was the last thing she said before disappearing in a burst of green flames. Ginny stood next to Harry as the man went next. Finally the other red head flooed after the two and smiled when she felt a cleaning charm wash over her from Jessica. "Let's be one our way." She said hooking arms with the two and leading them down the center of Diagon Alley.

They all ignored the looks and were soon in the marble confines of the most trusted wizarding bank. They were just about to head back to where Ragnok would be, when a curse was snarled at them. "Traitor." Ronald Bilius Weasley shouted as Jessica pushed the other two behind her and took the cutting curse. Within the blink of an eye she had her wand out and Ron was tied up in the center of the bank. A well-aimed silencio holding tight as he silently screamed at the three. One of the younger goblins came out and the aurors were soon called forth.

"What may I ask happened here?" Dolohov questioned once he arrived. "Well sir, my children and I were here for a scheduled meeting with Ragnok when this boy came in and tried to curse my eldest. I of course took the curse because there was not enough time to cast a shield." Jessica explained softly as she pulled a bottle of Dittany out of her pocket. "Do you require medical attention?" The auror questioned. "No I have my own medical supplies and I will be fine." Jessica stated dabbing the Dittany on the cut and watching as it healed shut. She then repaired her shirt with a simple reparo. "You may go to your meeting and when you come out we will need to ask you further than already done so." Dolohov said waving them off.

Jessica nodded and shooed Harry and Ginny into the back room where Ragnok was still sitting. "You can never do anything simply can you?" The goblin questioned as the trio smiled. "Very well, here are the following properties of the Potter line, which is owned by both Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley as well as claims in businesses." The goblin stated getting down to business.

** Houses**

Potter Manor - Move in ready, fifteen house elves

Egyptian Villa- Perfect condition, one house elf

Romanian Villa- Minor work needed, no house elf

Scotland Cottage- Major work required, no house elf

**Businesses**

Weasley Wizard Wheezes

Zonko's Joke Shop

Lilium Hortum

"What is the Lilium Hortum?" Harry questioned after reading the list. "It means the Lily Garden in Latin. It is a beautiful restaurant that was dedicated to Lily when she and James first married. It is very prestigious." Jessica explained softly as she moved around the goblins office and reorganized it. Harry and Ginny both nodded before turning back to Ragnok. The goblin stared at Jessica for a moment before turning back to the others. "We also have the final count of money within the Potter vaults as well as the Black vaults." Ragnok stated handing over a small piece of paper.

**Potter Fortune Count**

**500,000 Galleons**

**1,000,000 Sickles**

**2,000,000 Knuts**

**Black Fortune Count**

**1,000,000 Galleons**

**2,000,000 Sickles**

**3,000,000 Knuts**

"These counts makes you the richest wizard in the area Mr. Potter." Ragnok stated. Harry nodded in awe. "We have also found the houses and businesses of the Black name as well." The goblin stated handing over the last piece of paper. Harry took it carefully and read over its contents.

**Houses**

**12 Grimmauld Place (under Fidelus)- 1 House Elf**

**Wales Cottage- Good conditions- 1 House Elf**

**States Cottage- Good condition- 1 House Elf**

**Businesses**

**Lunae Hortum**

**Diagon Alley's Apothecary**

**Three Broomsticks**

" Griphook has been assigned to manage your vaults, and all money that was taken as well as heirlooms, have been returned to the Vaults." Ragnok stated. Harry and Ginny both nodded. "If that is all, then we shall conclude this meeting." The goblin said standing up as Jessica retook her place by the two children. "Ragnok, if you would, I need the golden box out of vault 313." Jessica stated as the goblin nodded. The group then made their way back into the main part of Gringotts while Ragnok left through a door so that he could go retrieve Jessica's box.

"Now let's go deal with the authorities." Jessica said as they entered the main hall of Gringotts. Reporters were all over the place and the Weasleys were standing off to the side as they tried to get the aurors to release the youngest male. Dolohov was shaking his head in frustration when he noticed the three come out of the back room. "So miss?" He dropped off looking at the red head. Jessica smiled at the man and answered "Jessica James, sir." The man nodded and wrote her name on a report form. "And the children's names?" He questioned. "Harrison and Ginerva Potter." "Yes Harrison and Gine-" The man looked up from the paper and at the two children standing in front of him before shaking it off and writing the name down.

"Now Miss James I need a full recount of everything that happened, in detail, from the time you stepped into the bank." The man stated, pen poised and ready. "We arrived at about 1:00 because we were meeting with Ragnok so as to go over the vault information for Harry and Ginny. I am their new legal guardian and they were interested so I forwarded the bank and asked if we would be able to get a list of the money, houses, and businesses of their line." Jessica paused as she glanced at where Ginny and Harry were staring at the Weasleys. "We entered the bank and we were making our way back to a meeting room when I felt the burst of magic coming towards the children followed by a loud call of traitor. I the proceeded to push Harry and Ginny out of the way before taking the spell and then tying up the attacker." Jessica finished before stepping protectively in front of the half-siblings as Dumbledore entered the bank.

"Would you like to press charges?" Dolohov asked as he watched her movement. She just looked to Ginny and Harry, waiting for them to decide. "Yes." They said in unison after a minute of silence. The man nodded before turning on his heels and walking over to where the other aurors were. He leaned over and whispered in the man's ear before the other auror nodded once and disapparated with Ron. "Come now Harry, you can't honestly want to press charges on your best friend could you?" Dumbledore asked watching towards the boy with a grandfatherly expression. "Keep away from him." Jessica hissed drawing her wand on the old man. Dumbledore looked at the wand, uninterested, before turning his eyes back to Harry.

"Why don't you two go back to Ragnok's office and I will be there momentarily." Jessica stated. The two siblings nodded before turning and heading back the way they came. Jessica then turned to the headmaster with anger shining in her eyes. "You better learn real quickly headmaster because I will say this one time. Stay away from my kids. You touch them or harm them in anyway, physical or emotional, and I will kill you myself. And I'm sure Tom would as well." She stated simply before spinning around and heading back to Ragnok's office. Ragnok just handed the box to her before gesturing to the floo. Jessica nodded and sent the other two through the floo before following after them.


	12. Bracelets and Visions

The next day, the Potter siblings and Jessica, were the talk of the wizarding world. Everyone was shocked to find out that the Potter's had a younger child that was taken from them and were even more surprised to find out the youngest Weasley male had been arrested for trying to harm the newly united family. Many people were rallying against the Weasleys but the patriarch just seemed very confused as everything overwhelmed them. In fact most of the blame fell on Molly who was constantly pleading for the release of her youngest son. Saying to the aurors that he was the only good thing that came out of her marriage.

Severus showed up that morning for breakfast and talked amiably to Harry and Ginny. He kept throwing glances at Jessica but she seemed lost in her own little world, which normally would be nothing unusual, but she was very quiet and seemed quite sullen. Just before the end of breakfast, said woman stood up and proceeded into the kitchen and didn't reappear for a while. When Severus was done, he hugged Harry and gave a small wave to Ginny before heading towards the door to the study. He paused as his hand fell on the knob, and turned to look at the kitchen door. He stood there for a couple moments before turning and retreating to the floo, shoulders momentarily hunched before his mask snapped into place.

Jessica came out a minute later with the golden box she had gotten yesterday. She looked around the room for a moment before furrowing her brow. "Dad just left." Harry explained. Jessica just nodded before pulling open the box and pulling out something from inside. She walked over to Harry and the proceeded to clasp a small silver bracelet around his wrist. She then did the same to Ginny before explaining the bracelets. "These are James family heirlooms. The silver chain has runes carved into it as well as many protective spells on it. They are designed so that when you say the incantation, a gem with the initials of those you hold most dear, will appear. If any of the people one there have a bracelet, you can then use it as a communication device or a portkey when in trouble." Jessica explained showing them the one that adorned her wrist.

"I have seven people on mine." Jessica explained showing them the gems that hung from the bracelet. "The sapphires are Luna and her father, the rubies are Ginny and Hermione, the garnet is Tom, the emerald is Harry and the onyx is Severus." She said trailing off. Jessica shook herself out of her stupor and then continued on. "Luna and her father have bracelets like these and I plan on giving bracelets to Tom, Hermione, and Severus as well." She finished before walking over to Harry and casting the spell for the gems to appear, before turning and doing the same for Ginny. Harry's bracelet had ten gems shining brightly on it, four rubies for Fred, George, Ginny, and Hermione, a sapphire for Luna, an onyx for Severus, a diamond for Tom, an opal for Neville, an emerald for Remus, and an amethyst for Jessica. Ginny's bracelet carried Fred, George, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Jessica, but instead of the four other Harry had on his, hers hosted three ambers stones for Charlie, Bill, and Arthur.

"They're so beautiful." Ginny whispered looking at her bracelet in awe. Jessica nodded softly at the two of them. "Gems will appear as you grow closer to people and disappear as you grow away from others." She finished. Jessica then set the box off to the side of the table and closed tightly once more. The witch then turned to the others to say something but was cut off as her eyes clouded over and the future took over her vision.

*The Vision*

"I love it here dad. Jessica is very caring and she is always looking out for me and Harry." Ginny stated as she sat on a marble bench with Arthur Weasley. "I am still sorry that I was not able to break the spells and potions Prewitt had on me." Arthur stated as he flattened his pressed black robes. "All this time she has been controlling me and I never knew it, I was too far gone with all the things she was feeding me and I never was able to overcome it." The man stated before chuckling softly to himself. "Although that does explain why she was so angry at not being able to access the Weasley vaults." Arthur stated.

*End Vision*

Jessica's eyes slowly unclouded as she thought over everything she had just seen. "Ginny? Who did all the cooking in the burrow?" She asked as she stared into space. "My mu- Molly did." Ginny said slowly. "Has your father ever acted weird and then suddenly changed back to his normal self?" Jessica asked spinning to face the red haired girl. "Well- actually, he has now that I think about it. Why?" Ginny questioned back. "Because I have reason to believe that your father is under the influence of several spells and potions." Jessica stated matter-of-factly.


	13. Seeking out the Dark Lord

After talking to Ginny and Harry, Jessica grabbed some floo powder and after grabbing two more bracelets, she flooed off to find the dark lord. Jessica first flooed to Snape's house hoping the man would be home and able to escort her to Tom. When she stepped out of the floo she was struck by the amount of books and clutter that had appeared in the living room since she was last there. She stayed put for a moment hoping that Severus would waltz into the room but after five minutes of waiting, the red head sighed and walked to where the potion master's lab was. Having seen it in a vision, she knew exactly where to go and made her way down the steps.

Jessica stepped into the main room and heard the soft simmering of a cauldron while her eyes found the dour potions master. "Severus?" She called out questioningly as the man dropped an ingredient into his cauldron. "One moment, I am almost finished." The man stated never lifting his eyes from the cauldron as he dropped another ingredient in before stirring four times clockwise. He then waved his wand over the cauldron and froze it at a steady 97 degrees before turning to Jessica. "What is it that you need?" The man questioned haughtily. Jessica's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at him. "I need you to take me to the Dark Lord." She stated simply.

"Well, as it stands I am not some useless dawdler that has all the time in the world to show little girls around." The man sneered. Jessica's eyes narrowed as she stared at the man. "You could just say that you're busy." Jessica stated calmly. "You could have just stayed out of my lab." Severus retorted. "What the hell is your problem?" Jessica questioned as she worked to keep herself in check. "I believe I could ask you the same thing." Jessica pinched her eyes closed and sighed in frustration. Slamming the bracelet on the table she stared up into the man's eyes. "This is yours. The stones will appear as soon as you put it on. I'll find the Dark Lord myself." She stated simply before turning and flooing out of the house.

Jessica paused a moment after she appeared at her house. The girl then proceeded to flop down on the chair behind her desk. Five minutes later she was just about to get up and try another house when the floo flared and out stepped Tom Riddle. "What's you floo name?" She questioned boredly as she stared at the fire as it faded back to orange. "Riddle manor." The man stated looking at her questioningly. "I swear the next time I need you I'm just gonna have Twinkle pop me to where ever you are." She stated getting up and clicking the bracelet around his wrist. She then watched as four stones appeared. Ignoring them, she once again sat down behind her desk.

"We need to stage a kidnapping." She said boredly as she played with a quill that was lying on her desk. "A what? Why? And whom?" He questioned. "We need to kidnap a man who works i the ministry. Why, because he is under several potion controls and spells. And as to whom, why Arthur Weasley of course." She answered getting up so that she could go get Harry. "You also need to talk to your Potions master, he seems to be pmsing at this moment in time." She finished before skipping out of the room and out the door to find Harry.


End file.
